Play The Game
by Chibi-chibi-kun
Summary: [RenoCloud]Reno's stuck doing office work,he doesn't like it,so he finds a new form of entertainment in a certain blonde.Now the up's and down's of getting the blonde all to himself is all part of the game...but someone's watching them...[Reno's POV]
1. Chapter 1

Yeah! I finally get around to posting this shit up...I swear I've so scatter brained...is that even a word? Eh, anyway I wrote like two months ago I just finished typing up the last part and thought 'Oh screw it I might as well post it up' and so here it is. Sorry if Cloud and Reno are OC, well mostly Cloud since I based his personalitly slightly on my Emo-Boyfriend. and if random arguments show up betwen Cloud and Reno...sorry again...anyway Enjoy! Reno's POV is so much fun!X3

* * *

**Tap, tap, tap…space…tap, tap, tap…space… tap, tap, tap…. pout…pout….curse…and pout. Stare…pout…groan…curse…tap…tap…scroll…pout and curse…and pout and stare….and… fuck it…  
**

"…. Ne…I'm bored…." I muttered blowing a stray strand of red hair from my face, adjusting the goggles I always wear under my flaming red hair…although I don't use them.

No response

"I said I'm bored!" I cried again hitting my head on top of the desk which I was occupying at the moment.

Utter boredom seems to worm into my time when I have nothing to do…but can you blame me? Who the hell would want to do office work when you can be outside kicking ass?! What's the point of being a Turk if I'm going to sit on my ass all day long filing paper, and getting who knows how many paper cuts…I swear those little pieces of paper are out to get me…

I hate dealing with computers…and filing papers? I mean, come on do I look like the type of person who likes to be cooped up in an office all day long? I didn't think so… Last time I checked my training didn't cover this shit…did I just repeat myself? …eh…this is so not fair! Why in all the fucking seven hells would Rufus send me, ME to do filing work? Did his time having Geostigma fry up his brain too? And I don't even get to have my daily drinks while I'm in here! Or get a chance to smoke! It's utter torture!

…Now do you see my frustration?

I sighed glaring at the computer screen, I swear if this piece of crap could make a face it would be smirking at me…right before I smash it into tiny little pieces. I grabbed a nearby pencil and tried to balance it on my nose, which I might add is far more entertaining then staring at a fucking screen.

"…I hope this shit just blows the fuck up, yo…" I muttered after I finally balance the little wooden shit on my nose.

"Reno…" said Rude finally looking at me.

"Ne?" I asked still trying to make sure the pencil didn't fall.

"Shut up…"

And the pencil fell…

* * *

ten minutes later

* * *

"Rude….I'm bored!!!!" I whined leaning back on my chair as it squeaked.

I knew I was pushing his buttons hey the guy's big and all but…it's just to fun to pass up! …Do I need a new form of entertainment perhaps? Well…my other victim could easily slice my head off with his huge ass sword…I think I'll stick with annoying Rude for the time being.

My bald partner sighed loudly and turned to look at me, well…I think he was looking me but hell…who can tell with those shades on? May be age is finally getting to him? I can't be that annoying…

"Reno… If you don't shut up I swear I'll tape it shut…" he muttered not bothering to look up from the files he was looking at, too ingress to spare a small glance my way.

I pouted, yes I like to pout can't you tell? It usually gets me what I want…except…it seems to not work on blondes…like Cloud, Rufus and Elena…stupid bastards…everyone else falls for my adorable face why can't they?

"That was harsh, yo…" I murmured finally standing up from the seat and stretched out, like a freaking cat, man. Sitting in those chairs, ain't much fun and can really give you a stiff back…

Rude sighed, yet again, wow something must be really bothering him he's been sighing a lot today…I wonder what could it be? Either way I turned off the screen, there has got to be another way to spend my time then reading crap I don't even understand. All this research was frying my brain and I only got one…and I have my own way of killing my brain cells, a lot more fun way too.

"Reno, get back to work…" he uttered still scanning the faxed paper and many files piled upon his desk…although some of those were mine too but shush…

"No, come on man, we're Turks! You can't tell me that you're happy doing office work!" I uttered sitting on my desk pouting slightly.

Rude didn't sigh this time…YAY!

"True, I can't say I don't miss being out on the filed but it's sort of nice just to have it easy for a while…" he said returning to his work. I was surprised! Hell, I was shocked! How can any civilized man say that!

"If you have a problem with this assignment then take it up with our boss, Reno" he muttered

Ops…I guess I voiced my thoughts out loud again…damn…

"Ne, I think I'm good…hey you seem to have things handled here I'll just go out for a walk I'll be back in a few, yo!" I said hopping of the desk before Rude could have chance at stopping me I was out the door and down the stairs in a few seconds and out the door, see ya bitches!

I stepped out side, the wind creased my face and I couldn't help but smirk, I missed being outside being hold up in that stupid office for a few freaking days… anyway I made my path towards my bike. It wasn't the latest one, but hell it wasn't a crappy one either…but it's no where as awesome as Cloud's. Lucky, depressed jerk saves the world and gets a badass bike in return.

With a smile still plastered on my lips I hopped onto my bike, starting the engine, although Tifa's bar isn't that far, I like showing off my bike, it's not as badass as Clouds but it's ok!

"I wonder…what's Cloud doing…" I asked out loud as I drove, I've been thinking about him a lot lately.

And no I'm not in denial, I know exactly why the stupid Emo blonde has been in my mind so often…he's attractive, I like attractive things…see the connection? Wee…connect the dots!

Anyway, it's true I've taken a liking to him, I don't know how deep the attraction is but I know it's there. I feel it every time I go to 7th Heaven and see his face, even when those mako colored eyes glare at me, I feel it deep inside, hell he has even managed to make me blush without even doing anything!

But see, the problem is, the guy hates my guts, I thought that after that little fight with those clones and seeing how helpful I was, he'd be little less cold then me…yeah like that would happen. Now, he's just indifferent with me, well I guess that's better then having hate me, hell even Tifa has warmed up to having me around. Not to mention the little orphans, brat one and brat two…so…Why can't Cloud?

I sighed as I continued to drive, maybe I should stop going back there, Cloud doesn't seem to notice hell I even gave him his favorite candy for his birthday, which was cheap I might add. But what did he do? He said I was trying to give fucking cavities! And ended up giving more then half of it to the brats! I had to keep myself from pulling my hair out from all the frustration.

And to make things even more fun, Tifa knows and so does Rude, I don't know how Tifa found out but my money is on the fact that Rude probably spilled his little guts to her. Considering they're sleeping buddies…about time considering that he has had a crush on her for four years, he never made a move on her since she was so hung up on Cloud.

Before I knew those two were together I couldn't stand see her all over Cloud, like a mother, I felt seriously jealous and protective.

Why? Because there is no way you can hide the fact the Tifa is hot, is his childhood best friend and can kick any guys ass…that's a turn on. She is possibly…no forget that, she is the only person who can take away my blondie…well he's not really mine yet…but yeah you get the idea. May be I should just give up…but that's not me I don't give something or someone up that I really want I try everything I can to get it in the end.

I was actually thinking of buy a house in Healin, yeah totally random but hey, random is good. I yawned as the bar came to view, I smirked looking for a parking place, lets see how should I approach my desired blonde today?

Something totally my style…hmm…

Maybe some kind of dramatic entrance…yeah that'd be real good…

* * *

With Cloud

* * *

"Where do you want this Tifa?" I asked holding a box; she felt the need of moving things around.

I usually help her out but she has already broken a few dishes by accident rushing to grab the phone. So I told her it would be better if I moved the stuff where she told me too. I didn't mind since I owe her for letting me stay here. Sometimes I wonder if I'm too much of a burden to house and I even mention leaving. But of course she always tells me, that she needs a helping hand ever once in a while, Denzel and Marlene look at me with sad expressions…that usually stops me.

Tifa looked up from the table she was cleaning and had a thoughtful look on her face before she concluded on where this little box belonged. 

"Mmm…there's mostly only junk there might as well throw it out, please Cloud?" she said returning to the table that held her attention a few moments ago.

"Okay…" I replied.

Walking past her, I sighed realizing the both my hands were occupied, I noticed Denzel at the top of the stairs and sent him a faint smile.

"Denzel could you open the door for-"

Before I could even finish saying that last word the door swung open full force, hitting the box and causing me to fall ass first on to the ground. The box flew out of my hands and hit the floor beside me; (nothing spilled since it was taped shut) I groaned before feeling something trip over my foot and fall right on top of me with a yelp. (I hit my head as a result)

"…Ow…" I mumbled closing my eyes tightly hissing from the throbbing from the more then likely bump on my head.

"Shit…that fucking hurt, yo…" mumbled the object that had fallen on top of me. I could feel him breathe against me ear and my blue eyes shot open, I grind my teeth, I know exactly who had cause me to fall like a dumbass.

"…Reno…get off of me right now…"

The Truck tensed as he lifted his head up and looked down at me, I narrowed my mako colored eyes into a glare. His greenish blue eyes widen and looked away, and his face redden slightly, was he sick or something?

"Hey, Cloud babe how is it being on the bottom, yo?"

"…. Get the hell off…"

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? Reveiw please!

-Chibi-chibi-kun


	2. Chapter 2

I've like taken forever to just think this chapter up...I didn't bother editing this considering I needed to establish the relationship between Reno and Cloud till we get to the real juciy parts in this fic!

* * *

Reno's POV

* * *

Do you know the feeling you get when you really screw up and you have no idea how to fix it or play it off very smoothly? Not only that but you don't know it the other person knows that you know that you screwed up but they don't seem to notice…?

…Never mind it's confusing, so fuck that shit, yo.

Looking away from those mako colored eyes, I started to smirk at the sudden position I was in, if Cloud was able to kick my ass at any given time I would have taken him right then and there. But seeing as I valued the life I'm currently leading, I kept my mouth shut but still refused to get off of him even when he told me too. Tsk, silly blonde like I ever listen to him.

Cloud sighed realizing I wasn't going to get off as he so kindly requested me to, "What…are you doing here Reno?" asked Cloud.

The prefect emo blonde remained in the position we had found ourselves in, which I might add was rather pleasant to my perverted mind. I mean come on, me on top of him; well that is only natural right? …Anyway getting back to the current situation presented under me…

"…"

Damn it! Stop thinking these type of thoughts! C'mon Reno! Pull yourself together! …. But damn to have Cloud under me on the floor, his soft skin against my face. I could feel his sweet breath against my cheek, legs wide open with me in the middle. I just wanted to fuck his senseless, makes him scream my name over and over in both pain and pleasure. I want to bruise those perfectly plump lips making them bleed sweet crimson liquid. God…just the thought of it…driving myself into his tight ass…makes so hard…I-

"Reno! Get off of me now!" cried Cloud snapping me out of my hot and dirty thoughts.

"Aw, but you know…having you on the bottom fits you so well, yo."

I braced myself for a punch or even a kick to be aimed at me for that nicely placed comment. But instead he directed a death glare, if looks could kill I would have been killed a hundred times and buried six feet underground with a huge rock placed over my grave. I'm rather glad that glare's aren't that deadly, aren't you?

"Reno, get off of me or else I'll shove something up your ass…" he sneered in his hot voice, mako colored eyes narrowed in a dangerous yet very sexy way. 

Now, I have no idea if this would be considered smart or very horny, because the blonde sure as hell didn't know the full effect of his words on me. Either I got my kicks for the day and I still wasn't satisfied, I had to fulfill some amount of my needs in one way or another even if it met getting my balls kicked really hard.

I smirked looking into his eyes, purring like a hungry cat, but not for food at least…not that type of substance. "Oh please do…"

I nuzzled my cheek against his briefly before getting up as graceful as my badass self could, Could gave me a confused glare apparently he didn't understand my antics. Tsk, Tsk. Poor blondie he'd never get it unless someone smacks him in that face with it in big bold letters saying: ' HE LIKS YOU!'. Which I might add would never happen since his one big kick-ass-depressing guy.

"You're weird …" I heard him mutter as he too got up from the ground.  
I shrugged my shoulders flicking a stray strand of hair from my face before I turned to look at him; smirking I gave him an answer "So I've been told blondie…

I sighed shaking my head as I flicked my pretty blonde off and headed toward the bar away from him and his very dangerous antics. I wanted to chat with him a little longer, but even so I knew not to press the  
matter even more unless I wanted him to chop off my dick, which I needed for many, many reasons. I flicked my tongue over my lips sitting down on a stool as I watched Cloud bend down to reach for the box that had fallen to the floor. I couldn't resist it, I whistled loudly and made a meowing sound as he continued with his bending over.

He swore under his breath and turned to look my way sending a death glare my way, I smiled brightly in a mocking way. He growled softly and turned to leave with box and all. As the door slammed shut it was my turn to curse out loud for what had occurred. I mean, c'mon! How badly can one Turk fuck up in one fucking day!

"…I'll never get him at this rate…"

"Not with the way you're acting you won't!"

I turned sharply to see who had spoken and to my surprise and annoyance it was none other but Tifa Lockhart, the one and only hard core Cloud cheerleader as I would like to put it. And currently my only other supporter other then Rude, to go after Cloud. I snorted turning away with a pout on my face muttering something under my breath before I spoke to her in a loud voice.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence, yo…" I added laying my head down on the counter.

Tifa sighed shaking her pretty little head make those long full locks of brown sway around her face, on her lips was a small smile and in her eyes was a glow of amusement and a sense of understanding. When I first met her I remembered a determined girl going after Cloud's heart even though the pretty pink girl stood in the way, I gave up way before then. 

I mean c'mon, as hot and amazing I am how can I compete with a pink girl that needs (needed) protection, and even got me staring and Tifa…man she could kick any guy's ass and those huge boobs…do I have to state more? Oh, and not to mention the fact that I was suppose to hate Strife and try and kill him during all this a few years ago.

…Yo, am I did only one who see this at a threat?

Whatever, yo.

Tifa stared at me for sometime before she sighed walking behind the counter grabbing me a glass and pour that sweet liquid into its contents. Let's just say that placed a sweet little smile on my pouty face. I didn't say anything letting my mind wonder as it does…from where my chin was placed looking up to met Tifa's gaze all I could see were huge boobs. Hmm…I wonder how she stays up right…if I had huge ass tits like her would Cloud what to fuck me then? Anyway what size is she? Double D?

"…Reno…could you please stop looking at my breasts?" came Tifa's voice with a slight taste of annoyance lacing those little words.

Snapping out of my daze I realized that my mouth was slightly open, smirking I shrugged my shoulders I took a sip of my liquor before saying, "Does Rude have fun with those?"

After that I don't remember what happened but I was out on the floor of the bar, head aching, it felt like a truck ran over me. Moaning from the pain I sat up, eyes slightly blurry but soon they became focused again, I noticed I was still at Seventh Heaven and Tifa was gone which could only mean one thing…

"Tifa kicked your ass didn't she?" came a smooth voice.

I cringed realizing who it was, the last person I wanted to see right then and there, well not really the last person I wanted to see but not at the current moment as I was on the floor again.

"Hey Spiky…" I muttered meting Cloud's gaze with a smirk, "…and she didn't kick my ass…I just fell out of the chair!" I protested.

But I could see the amused looked on Cloud's face, and that face that he was actually smiling a bit made my heart stop a few beats.

"Understandable…you're rather talented keeping yourself on your feet…" he remarked with a mocking tone in his voice. I rolled my eyes at him sure his hot an all but sometimes he can get under my skin.

"Ne whatever, yo…anyway were did boobies go to?" I muttered standing up to face Cloud.

Not surprising I see Cloud giving me yet another death glare, I rolled my eyes yet again, I mean come on he has GOT to know that those things are huge! But then again she is his best friend, and from what I can tell there is only a slight chance the Cloud's into men. If you don't count that flowery girl and Tifa, he hasn't been around anybody else but guys! Besides Zack and him were a little too buddy-buddy to be just 'friends', if you get what I mean.

"Reno, why are you here?" asked Cloud as he turned his back on me, resting his elbows on the counter, with a thoughtful yet sad expression on his face.

I shrugged my shoulder's not sure on how to answer his question, I mean…sure I wanted to get away from doing paper work…and I wanted see my hot ass blonde…but I also have another motive. And the fucking motive is staying under lock and key!

"No reason…just wanted to get a few drinks before heading back, yo." I answered placing myself beside him.

I sighed seeing that my drink wasn't to my taste but in the end I drank it. Apparently Tifa knew I'd wake up eventually considering she felt the bottle there. I was about to pour myself a drink when suddenly I felt another hand clasp over my own, slightly surprised to see his milky white, and silky soft hand over my own.

Before I could react in any sort of way his hand tightened around my own making me yelp at the sudden pain, letting go of the bottle. I growled under my breath looking up to met the intense gaze of Cloud's mako enhanced eyes. I narrowed my own light colored eyes and met his glare with one of my own, I had not come here to have my fucking hand get crushed by the fucking guy I like to fuck!

"Let go…" I said my voice had lost it's playfulness and was replaced with a serious tone instead. He seemed taken about for a split second at the sudden change of my attitude but it was gone within seconds.

"No, answer me why the hell are you here? Has the newly built Shinra being spying on me? What the hell do you want?" he sneered with ever question his grip tightened until it was on the brink of snapping. Acting completely on instinct, I shot up from my sit garbing his throat and through both onto the ground, catching him off guard he fell hard head slamming onto the bar's floor. Holding on tightly I pushed his legs down with my own slamming them against the ground, never letting go of my hold on him.

My green eyes were narrowed, baring my teeth in a grim and threatening way. I could see in his eyes that hadn't expected me to react in such a way, letting go my hand in surprise; I grabbed both his wrists holding high above his head, my hand still on his throat. For once, I could see surprise with a soft mix of fear and anger.

I've had enough, every time I come over; it's the same way; interrogation, hate, suspension, annoyance and rejection. But I couldn't take it anymore, he finally made me snap and now I'll answer his fucking question MY FUCKING WAY and he bitch about my reasons after I'm done with his fucking emo ass!

"Re…Reno?" he muttered in a softer voice, he almost looked afraid…almost.

"Shut the fuck up Cloud…you wanted an answer to you fucking question…" I paused lowering myself so I was only inches away from his face, "and now I'm about to give it, yo…"

Before he could say anything, before he could do anything, I slammed my lips onto his, he gasped in surprise and started to struggle, pushing harder on his legs I slipped my tongue inside his mouth intruding his warm cavern, touching every secret I could hold. In reaction he bit down on my tongue causing me to recoil before I bit down on his lower lip making his yelp loudly from the sharp pain.

"No! Reno st-stop!" he cried some how it felt as if all his strength had left him, it almost felt like he didn't want to fight back…like he couldn't fight back…

I ignored his plea kissing him roughly; taking no regard of his bleeding lips that started to bruise from my biting and sucking. I had already let go of his throat, where I left small bruises from my grip, running my free hand through his baby soft hair. He moaned into my kiss, even as he tried to struggle and resist, his body responded to my every touch. I slipped my hand under his shirt, creasing his sides; his body arched forward urging more to feel more of my hand touching his skin.

I feel myself harden, pressing myself against his, I couldn't help but smirk at the fact that his was hard as a rock pleading for help. But unfortunately I wasn't going to give such a thing, not until I knew that fact, not until I was sure that he felt something…even a little spark.

I pulled away from him, letting go of his wrist and freeing his legs from my weight, my breathing was uneven, my face hot my lips strained with his blood.

"Cloud…Cloud…I came…because I wanted to see you…" I muttered not looking at him in the eyes, " I…wanted to tell you…but you never let me, yo…"

Cloud looked up at me, I expected him to stand up and beat me to a bloody pulp, but he didn't he look at me with anger or hate….almost…almost with understanding but there was something else…

"Cloud I-"

"Reno…you should've told me…" he uttered cutting off my sentence.

My heart seemed to stop, my breathing stopped, our eyes connected I gasped his face inches away from my face. His bruised bloody lips glinted in the pale sun that started to seep in, his mako colored eyes looked pleading as he leaned in closer puckering up his lips as he closed the space between us.

I was in totally bliss, feeling his arms wrap around my shoulders leaning closer. I smiled into the kiss wrapping my arms around his waist deepening the kiss but more gently the before so I wouldn't cause him to bleed from his lips anymore. Pulling away trying to catch our breath, I looked into his mako colored eyes, he batted his eyelashes and smiled, he actually smiled!

"Reno I…"

"I love you Cloud…for a long time now...You've always pushed me away and...I just snapped, yo..." I said placing a kiss on his forehead, he chuckled lightly before placing a small kiss on my lips.  
He smiled shaking his head, "Tifa told me...I should make my move on you sooner..." that took me by surprise, " I've...fallen in love with you...but...I could never bring myself to voice it out..."

I gave him a shaky smile and kissed him fully on the lips before uttering, "You stupid Emo Chocobo-head..."

* * *

Yay! Some fluffyness in there...XD anyway please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I've taken so long! And now begins the plot!!! Please Review!_

_disclamier: I TRIED to steal Cloud...Reno bite me...DX_

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"I…love you…Cloud…" muttered Reno clasping the blonde's face in his hands leaning down he pressed his lips against Clouds in a soft gentle manner contrasting his earlier actions.

Cloud sighed leaning more into the kiss, tilting his head to the side, he like this feeling. Having Reno near him like this, holding him like this. The redhead slipped his tongue inside, slowly, as his hands ran through the others hair. The blonde moaned feeling their tongues brush against one another, Reno leaned down on Cloud as they slowly lowered themselves. Resting on his elbows for support, Cloud arched his back slightly, pressing himself against Reno who smiled into the kiss pressing back harder.

The Turk slipping his pale soft hands under Cloud's shirt, creasing his sides with a gentle touch. They pulled away for air; eyes glazed over with passion, though the blonde felt a painful ting to his heart as the other captured his lips again. As Reno touched his body, his ached even more, yet didn't understand why and kept on responding.  
_  
_

_'Why does it hurt?'_

* * *

Cloud's POV

* * *

I could feel Reno's soft hands on my body; those warm lips, how I actually longed for someone to hold me, someone to tell me that they loved me. The only other lovers I've ever had were Zack, and…I really did love Aeries, I loved her and yet I couldn't save her.

Nether Zack or Aeries…

I blinked my eyes open as Reno pulled away from me, was this right at all? Did I even have the right to be here with Reno, to have him hold me, to have him touch me, to kiss me in such a manner?

"Cloud…" he purred nuzzling his cheek against my own.

He skin is so soft, and smells so sweet; I crease it gently with my thumb and smile so faintly I couldn't feel my mouth's muscles twitch at the action. He smirked and leaned to the side placing a kiss on the palm of my hand, I blushed faintly.

We're suppose to be old enemies, now shaky allies but old enemies none the less. What if a new danger raised? Would I be able to protect him if we're together or would my love for him cost his life? Will he die like Zack and Aeries? Could I protect him?

He wrapped his arms around me and drew us up, I didn't know he was actually strong.

_You don't deserve this…_

He held me tightly, I flinched, "Reno…"

_You don't deserve love Cloud!_

'But…I…'

I tensed up when he kissed my lips, "Cloud? Babe, what's wrong?" asked Reno tiling his head to the side in an adorable fashion.

_Oh…Cloud I though you loved me…(echoed Aeries 's voice in my head)_

'I…I do but…'  
_  
_

_'What about me Cloud? Are just going to forget about me? About everything we had?' (Zack's voice joined in echoing painfully in my head)_

_No! I haven't…_

_'You don't have the right to be loved! How can you think you have the right to love him when you couldn't even love US properly? _

_…I…I…why…_

_You can never have such a thing…_

_…I can't…I'm dirty…I can't dirty Reno with my ugly being…_

_I shouldn't_

_I can't_

_I shouldn't be with you…_

"Hey! Earth to ubber Emo! What's wrong are you in there, yo?" came Reno's voice as he waved his hand over my mako colored eyes.

I blinked broken from my train of thoughts, but my resolve never left me even as the redheaded Turk smiled and kissed my forehead. Even as he held me so gently in his embrace, my cold exterior returned and I knew what I had to do, even if it meant to hurt him this was the only way I could see.

"…I can't…" I muttered turning away from him, I couldn't stand staring into those eyes.

The Turk gave me a confused look, blinking he lifted my chine up so I was facing him but my eyes avoided his gaze.

"Cloud? What's wrong?" he asked, trying to get our eyes to connect; " What do you mean 'I can't'…?"

I took in a deep breath, my face stone cold, my mako colored eyes depraved of any emotion that I was feeling at the very instant. I looked to meet his gaze, he shivered at the sudden change, and the air around us became tense and cold as if an ice storm was blowing.

"I can't, Reno…I can't be with you, there can't ever be an 'US'…" I muttered in an emotionless voice as I unraveled his thin arms that were around my waist.

His face changed from concerned to shock, but it vanished from his face placing a mask to cover it up, but I can still see it in his eyes. His hands feel to his sides like limp shacks of meat and bone.

"…Why…"

He looked away fist clenched, perhaps in anger I don't know.

"Because this is wrong, we shouldn't be doing this, we shouldn't even think this! Besides…you…deserve far better…then me", I muttered trying to keep my voice steady.

"What the fucking hell?! That's why! That's the reason why you won't be with me! I just fucking let my fucking heart out to you and you tell me 'no' because you don't think you're 'good enough'? Have you LOOKED in the fucking mirror lately?" he cried, eyes narrowed into a dark glare as he finished.

_Reno…I want to stay…but I can't…I can't forget them…_

"You wouldn't understand, you're too self-centered for such a thing…" I paused and turned my back on him. For a split second I expected him to strike me but he didn't; he didn't do anything.

I continued to walk and then that's when I heard his cold humorless laugh.

I turned my head to glance at him a little, "What's…so funny…?"

He looked at me, with a look I've never seen upon his face, it was cold it almost reminded me of the look Kadaj gave me.

"Nothing…it's just you'll regret it…." He then smirked, "You don't know what the fucking hell you're missing out on, Babe."

And that was when HE walked out, out the back door, leaving me alone…just like should always be. But apparently I wasn't totally alone in the room.

"…Cloud…?", muttered a soft voice.

I turned around sharply to met a pair of pretty green eyes, Denzel was standing there looking awkward, and well you imagine how felt at the moment. 

"…Did Tifa tell you to get me?" I asked without hesitation.

The boy shook his head making his hair dance around his face; "No…I heard Mr. Reno yelling and…I thought you were fighting. Why…" he paused to look up from his shoes to look at me, "Why did you say those things…"

I couldn't stand to look into those innocent childish eyes, I couldn't explain this to him and I wasn't going to. I love Denzel but there are something's he should never know about me.

"It's nothing Denzel…I was just having a really bad day…don't worry about it." I answered him giving him a plastic smile. After returning I've learned to smile and to fake smile, and right now…I couldn't smile…because my heart was broken into to many perfect pieces.

"Denzel…"

The boy looked up like a puppy being called by his owner, "Yeah Cloud?"

"Cloud go see if Tifa needs anymore with the cleaning for me?" I asked giving him a soft glance.

I watched him as he nodded his head cheerfully and dashed off to go and find Tifa, leaning me alone…alone to wonder…alone…just like it always should be…

* * *

Reno's POV

* * *

There is no way to describe how I feel at the moment, the moment those words escaped his mouth, the moment when he said those words filled with self-loathing. I wasn't angry that he rejected me, hell I was the one who made the first move…no what really fucking pissed me off was the fact that he was practically saying that he didn't deserve to be with anyone!

Ok… so I wasn't really expect for his bipolar nature to kick in right when things were starting to get really good…Hell the way things were going I might have even got him to bed but then…his mood swings just HAD to kick in…

But what he had said…struck me to the core…

'"Because this is wrong, we shouldn't be doing this, we shouldn't even think this! Besides…you…deserve far better…then me"'

"Fucking blonde…just great Reno just when you decided to fall for someone you fall for a guy, not a girl A guy with a huge hero complex and to top it off he has a bipolar disorder!" I muttered stuffing my pockets as I searched for my keys.

I wasn't going to go back in there and beg for him, no, I may run sometimes when it is evidently necessary, but I do not beg for anything if I did I wouldn't take pride in calling myself a Turk.

I sighed for what seemed the thousand time, you could you hear 'I told you so!'  
I pulled out my phone and dialed Rude's number, it rang twice before he answered.

"…You screwed it up didn't you Reno…", he answered with what seemed to be a tired sigh.

I winced, how the hell did he know that? That's just plain freaky! And yet awesome at the same time…it MUST be the sunglasses.

"Rude, why must you always assume the worst of me? I mean maybe I'm calling to tell my self proclaimed mission was a huge success?"

There was a light pause before he answered, it almost seemed like he was trying to chose his words carefully. But c'mon I'm not that easily offend, I'm not even short tempered!

"Because Reno, you never think before you do anything, you respond with thinking about the very possible consequences especially when your 'self-proclaimed mission' involves Cloud Strife. …that and the fact that I've had to clean up your mess after almost every mission we've ever been just to make sure it wasn't a complete failure…", he finished and I swear I could practically HEAR the smirk/smile in that little speech!

"…Okay fine…" I pouted as I mounted my motorcycle, "Yes it sucked major ass but…it wasn't my fault ok! "

He sighed, "Either way Reno, the President has a new mission for us…"

Needless to say I almost dropped my phone.

"…Reno…?"

"Rude, you just made my day! I love you!" I cried hanging up phone starting the engine and getting the hell away from the Seventh Heaven bar and haul my ass over back to the Shinra Company baby!

* * *

Tifa's POV

* * *

If you asked if I knew that this was going to be the out come between Reno and Cloud, I'd just laugh and say 'Of course I did!'

I sighed, I heard everything, but I wasn't going barge in and tell both Cloud and Reno off…but I really wanted to hurt Reno when I saw how he going at Cloud. But then again this IS Reno I'm talking about, and Cloud…I knew how Cloud felt about Reno. But I wasn't going to let him know that, since we're childhood friends I know most of his little tricks.

Most of the time, when he truly likes someone, he tends to pick a fight with them or appear to hate their very existence, if it's a guy. But he acts differently when it's a girl, he has the need to protect them, like he did with…Aeries.

But when I actually saw, not that Cloud even noticed, how HURT Reno looked…it honestly shocked me. I know Cloud sometimes isn't careful about what he says but…this time even I thought he went too far on putting both himself down and hurting Reno's feelings.

When Denzel came to tell tat Cloud asked if I wanted anymore help, I shook my head and answered with a no. And my little Denzel ran off back to Cloud. I wonder if Cloud notices how attached Denzel is to him.

I couldn't help but frown, it seems that…I'll need help on getting my dear friend and that loud mouth Turk together…but who to call…Oh! Of course!

The phone was close, looking around with a bright smile on my lips I quickly dialed a well-known number and waited for the pone to be picked up.

"Hello?", came a bright voice as she answered.

I smirked, "Hello Yuffie…what would you say if I have new game you'd like to play?"

And the plan will be set into motion!

* * *

Reno's POV

* * *

"Reno, Rude…I have a very important mission for the both of you…one that…", he paused to look at me, "That cannot be failed."

I huffed, did the boss really think I'd fail every mission? I'm a high level Turk I'm not that sucky!

"Yes, sir!"

He nodded, "Good, there has been a report from Elena, apparently there's a new…Organization shall we call it, that's been advancing in Biological human alterations."

I gave him a slightly confused look, "Ah…boss…what do you mean by…' biological human alterations'…? Do you mean like…SO-"

He cut me off, "Yes Reno, it's similar on some aspects when compared to SOLDER but unlike it, there is no Mako poisoning involved. We truly don't know what it consists off, I mainly wanted to know if some, rather stupidly, thought of reenacting SOLDER. But it seems to hold more secrets then we know."

He paused and gave me and Rude a glance before he closed his eyes and continued,  
"I need the two of you to investigate. "

We nodded our heads, but we truly didn't know what to expect, when Rufus gets like this, it doesn't always mean anything good.

"I need you two to play separate roles, in short Rude you'll stay back and gather information the Reno supplies to you. Reno, you'll be going in, not under cover, rather you are going to put you stealth and brain to the test for this mission and try to not get killed or caught.", he finished as he stood up and handed us two files.

"All the information you need to know are in those files, the location is in there as well. You'll depart tomorrow…that's all…"

And with that we were dismissed, I swear during that whole briefing, Rufus seemed worried about something but I couldn't put my finger on it. Whatever I might be reading too much into it, either way this'll get my mind off Cloud at least for a little while, yo.

"Well Rude…what ya think?"

He looked at me and smirked, "I think you can handle it."

I grinned, "Ya bet, yo! Let the fucking games begin!"

If I knew what that exactly meant…I probably wouldn't have sat it…

* * *

Did ya really think Reno would get cloud so easily? I wonder what's next...? Please review!!! 


	4. Author's Note

Sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories for three months! Life has gotten in the way considering this is my senior year in high school. But I am current;y working on this story's next two chapters so I should have them up by the end of the week! And when I do please review, it actually helps and motivates me a lot more then you think. Thank you!


End file.
